People's Republic of America
Creation The PRA traces it origin to The Wolfpack and the True Patriots. The Wolfpack was originally a big-time gang led by Tyson Smith that harassed Americans and robbery. Tyson died in a shoot out while robbing the largest resource depot in America. Along side Tyson Smith almost half of The Wolfpack were killed. The gang was then passed down to Tyson's younger brother, Logan. Logan renamed the Wolfpack the "True Patriots" and began recruiting in the group. After growing his own personal Army Logan split some of the Patriots into a decoy group under the old gangs name. The Wolfpack began shifting its goals from harrasment and robbery to terrorism. After 3 year of The Wolfpacks terror Logan Smith changed his name to Logan Sloan to avoid all connections to The Wolfpack. The True Patriots soon began "fighting" The Wolfpack. 2 Years after the True Patriots debut The Wolfpack was pushed out of the east and Logan showed himself as the leader. The Wolfpack continued fighting US forces in the West as Logan began telling Eastern Americans that the President could no longer protect them. Scared 9 eastern states succeded from the US and joined Logan's ne nation, the'' People's Republic of America''. Soon after succesion yhe newly formed PRA began taking over Eastern states claiming they would protect them with all their might. Soon there were 25 states and parts of Mexico under the PRA and the US finally declared war on them after Fort Powell was attacked by PRA SF. As the PRA and US began fighting most forces were sent to the West allowing for Texans to build up a military force of their own and Succed becoming a neutral faction and began slowly taking over Mexico and New Mexico. Armed Forces The PRA Armed Forces consists of conscripts and volunteers and follows these qualifacations for service: *17 minimum age, 47 maximum age *Must meet physical requirments *Have no records of violent crimes *Pledge alleigance to the PRA and Logan Sloan The PRA handles its draft in lottery form similar to other countries. After a person has been drafted they must serve 13 months in Army Equitment *Samurai MK. III-The newest and main armor of the PRA. It is one of the heavilest armored suits in all the world only rivaled by the USA's Liberator Mk. VI. *PR-39-The PRA's Main Service Rifle, armed with 8.89 caliber bullets the gun is stated to be able to penetrate any body armor in the world. However it is also one of the most unreliable weapons in the world. *PR-88-The PRA's Sniper Rifle, armed with 50. Cal bullets. Because of the Samurai armor the user can use the weapon in any positon. *PMG-13G-Gaus HMG's shipped to the PRA by the PAC. The only machine gun in the PRA's Arsenal all formations of the PRA revolve around the use of the PWG. *PT1A1 Sloan-The PRA's MBT, it is mostly there for infantry support as its armor and gun are too weak to go aginst US tanks. *Type-2 Titan-Titans shipped to them by the PAC, the PRA has very few of them and uses them for Special Operations and President Transport. *PAPC Ram-The only PC in PRA service the veichle is one of the most heavily produced military veichles in Earth's history. The Ram is used extensively by the PRA and is even used instead of Light Vichles. *PAA R727-The PRA AA Gun, it is one of the most feared weapons of US Pilots and Infantry alike. It fires heavy hitting rounds almost without stopping. But because of this it has a small barell life and known to misfire. *PA H120-The PRA Artillery gun, the H120 is so rarely seen or heard that both US and PRA belive it is nothing more then propaganda *PRL-1-The PRA Rocket Launcher useless aginst most US tanks but useful aginst infantry, APCs, and Light Veichles Army The Army is the only branch of the PRA since the Navy was destroyed during the battle of Hawaii. It is controlled by Logan Sloan and follows an offensive doctorine of using mass produced equitment and fast moving infantry to shock the US military and a Scorched Earth doctorine on the defensive. Category:Content created by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours Category:United We Fall Category:Country Category:United We Fall Lore Category:Battlefield 2142